Pranks Galore
by newbie-otaku
Summary: Sakura is pissed off at the Uchiha. Prank after stupid prank...when will these people quit? Sasusaku with mention of HinaNaru. Sakura's POV. Flames welcome, that way i can burn KariSaku fans!
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's POV

I do not own Naruto, but I DO own what they do in this fanfic!

He did it again.

Once more, Sasuke Uchiha has ticked me off to the point of no return.

"Get back here you BASTARD and fight like a shinobi!!" I was chasing him through the streets of Konoha; my pink hair unfortunately dyed a permanent black.

"Catch me if you can forehead girl!" he shouted, with his stupid smirk still planted on his smug little face.

Here's what happened. Okay, I was taking a shower, right? So I start to shampoo my hair but when I open my eyes there are black streaks running down my body and down the drain. Of course, I screamed so loud Tsunade could here me! But ever since Sasuke came back from Orochimaru, he's been trying to make me explode! He loves it when I get angry, and frankly, I don't care why! I really wish that I could move faster in order to catch the little punk!

But, you have to admit; chasing him has its good points too…like chasing his ass all over town! I mean…come on! He may be a punk, but he has a great ass.

"Shit!" that ninja led me straight into none other that Rock Lee's Dojo. Great. Just great. Tears are gonna be falling and its gonna be attack of the killer hugs from the Taijustu-user.

"Fine! You know what?! I give up! My hair is gonna be black now! Are you Happy??!!?!?!!"

"Very." He said, suddenly appearing out of a tree behind me.

I just gave him a death glare.

He shrugged and pumped chakra into his legs and I didn't see him for the rest of the day.

After running around all day, I was exhausted! I walked up the stairs to my apartment…(Yes, I have an apartment, I AM 17 now…)…and clicked the lock.

"Ugh! I really need to kill him for what he did to my hair! But first…dinner."

I popped some instant ramen in the microwave and began to scheme. Unfortunately, I didn't have much luck…

I ruled out burning his house down, because Tsunade would kill me for sure! I also ruled out getting embarrassing pictures and posting them up all over town, but he'd see me take the pictures. Besides, did an Uchiha actually have something to be embarrassed about?

Oh well, I'll deal with it in the morning…

At the training grounds, Sasuke was the first one there. I didn't say a word.

"Ohayo, mini-me!" he mocked.

My eyebrow twitched as I tried not to run full speed and punch his head.

"Whatsamatter…Kyuubi got your tongue?"

"Hey! That's not funny!" Screamed the blonde ninja, walking towards the bridge surprisingly early for him.

"Whatever, dobe." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

**Poof**

Kakashi-sensei suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke, actually on time! Something has to be going on, but I should stop worrying about that and start concentrating on my revenge against my former childhood crush!

"Sorry, I'm…oh wait…I am on time…well then, lets get…huh?" Kakashi stared over at Sasuke and me: we were in a death glare contest, and so far, Sasuke was winning…

"Sensei, shouldn't we start training? I mean, Sakura has to pass her jounin exams this time right?" Sasuke said playfully, eyes still locked with mine.

"Shut. UP." I said.

Great. He was doing it again. Taunting me until I finally crack. Well this time he wouldn't get to me. I will make sure of it!

"How many times have you failed, again, Sakura? I stopped counting after 5…" a very large smirk spread across his face, I was so weak! Why can't he just be the butt of the joke once in a while! For once I…BINGO!

A big smile made its way on to my face, not a happy face, but an evil and plotting looking face. Sasuke just looked at me like I was going crazy!

"Actually, I failed 7 times." I said, looking as sweet and innocent as I was when I was 12.

Kakashi and Naruto suddenly got some popcorn and started to enjoy the show between the two shinobi, very interested in seeing what was going to happen next…

"But you know what, Sasuke…" I said reaching down to my kunai holster, "I forget something…"

I took out a kunai and ripped my red shirt down the middle, exposing my mesh t-shirt and my (well developed) 17-year-old body. Sasuke just stared, wondering what the hell I was doing. Perfect!

I took the kunai and tore a little slit in the top of my mesh t-shirt , then tore at the hem of my beige skirt. Then, I pulled my (black) hair back and cut it another inch shorter making it messy and uneven. I reached down to the ground and picked up a handful of dirt, then started rubbing it all over my self. Kakashi, Naruto, and especially Sasuke were just staring, wondering why I was making myself look like I just got back from a dangerous mission. Once I was good and dirty, I looked up and flashed a smile at Sasuke, then I started to skip over past him and made sure I put at least 10 feet in between us, and gathered chakra in my legs to get ready for an escape.

"I forget…when does your probation end?" I said, and then pumped all of my chakra into my feet, running towards the Hokage's office.

All of their eyes grew wide, knowing now what I was planning. Sasuke took no time at all to pump his own chakra and follow me.

"Damn it! She's gonna make it look like I raped her or something!" He pumped extra chakra into his feet and speed off after me, but I had a backup plan!

I turned slightly and headed off into the village streets, I purposely slowed down a little so that he could catch me. And he did! Sasuke pounced on top of me right in the middle of the street.

"Help me! He's got me! Somebody…HELP!" I screamed, (obviously acting since Sasuke had a weird look on his face).

Suddenly, everyone in the village surrounded us, and Sasuke jumped off me with his hands in the air as soon as 3 ANBU members showed up and brought him to the Hokage. I got up and walked to my apartment, faking a limp. Everybody believed I would be okay. I AM a medical ninja after all! As soon as I got there, I jumped in the shower and straightened out my hair. Then I plopped down onto my bed and reminisced about what I just did. I fell asleep wondering what Tsunade-sama was going to do to Sasuke!!!

Meanwhile, at the Hokage's office…

"I'm telling the truth! She framed me! What can I do to make you believe me!??!!"

Sasuke was sitting; well, actually, he was tied to a chair in the Hokage's office trying to get his butt out of trouble.

"Let him go, boy's. He's telling the truth."

"WHA…" said the three ANBU and Sasuke in unison.

Tsunade just stared at them with her 'I'm-the-Hokage-and-you-are-to-do-as-I-say' look on her face.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

They poofed out of the building to resume patrol over the village.

"H-How did you know I wasn't lying?" asked Sasuke.

"When I want to, I can hear other peoples heart beats, yours was regular."

"Oh."

"So, the last remaining Uchiha outdone by my apprentice…" A small smile spread across the Sanin's face.

"It's not funny!"

"OH? Then why does the image of Sakura rubbing dirt all over herself keep popping up into your head? Hmm?"

Sasuke blushed, but caught himself.

"Shut up…wait…how did you know?..."

"Let's just say, you. don't. want. To. know!" she winked.

"Haha! Well, I guess were going to have to get her back then, now won't we?"

Sasuke looked up at the Hokage, a confused look on his face…

"Okay, so here's the plan…"

whisper, whisper, whisper

Sasuke's eyes grow wider as a small smirk spreads across his face malevolently.

The next morning, I woke up, still content about what I did yesterday. Oh, the look on his face was priceless! I wish I had a camera!

After taking a shower (double-checking the shampoo this time) and getting dressed (scanning for possible alterations or itching powder) I made my way to the Konoha hospital, ready to heal anyone in need! (I'm such a good person!!)

"Sakura," called Tsunade, "The hospital will be opening an hour later for a staff meeting, follow me."

Ah, well, I can't exactly argue with the boss, so I complied.

After the meeting was over, Tsunade, Shizune, and me stayed after for breakfast. When suddenly Tsunade screamed.

"Where is it?! I lost it? Oh…phew! It was on the floor. False alarm!"

"Uhh…did I miss something?"

"No, no. I just dropped my most prized possession! It was my brothers…" Tsunade pulled out what looked like a small locket, a tear forming in the corner of he eye as she recalled her long lost brother.

"Don't you have something precious to you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah! Of course I do." I said smiling. I had never told anyone about it so I was a little nervous, but this was my boss, and my Sensei. I could trust her.

But, unbeknownst to me, Sasuke was eavesdropping on the whole conversation…

"Well…what is it?" she asked, apparently curious as to what I was hiding from her.

"My Great-Grandmothers necklace…" I pulled out a long, black chain from underneath my shirt. On it, there was a cross, made entirely out of an emerald the same shade as my eyes, and wrapped around it was a small black rose made from metal. "It belonged to her and has been passed down through generations from mother to daughter in the Haruno family."

"It's beautiful Sakura!" Shizune said.

"Thank you!"

"Well, we should get back to work soon, we wouldn't want innocent lives on our hands!"

Tsunade rushed us out of the door and I went to work ASAP.

behind the door to Tsunade's office…

"Did you see it?"

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Right, now, you know what to do."

"I'll be there as soon as she gets off work."

"Good luck."

"Hn."

Sasuke jumped out of the window and begun to recite the plan over again in his head.

back to Sakura

"I finally finished my hospital rounds!" I signed out of the hospital, and before I knew it, it was already 7:30!

"WOW! I've been busy!"

I walked back home and decided to take another shower. Even being a Medical Ninja, I still hate the smell of a hospital, it just smells weird. I placed my necklace on top of my clothes on my bed. Then I took a nice long, refreshing shower.

Sasuke was outside the window on the ledge, waiting for the opportune moment to go in for the prize.

When I got out of the shower, I sensed another person's chakra outside my bathroom door. I looked through the keyhole to see Sasuke taking my great-grandmother's necklace.

"Why the little…" I said under my breath, but quickly came up with a way to use this to my advantage…Sasuke was up for a rude awakening tomorrow…muahahahaha!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pranks Galore Pt.2!

Still in Sakura's POV

Still not owning Naruto

When we last left our favorite kunoichi:

_When I got out of the shower, I sensed another person's chakra outside my bathroom door. I looked through the keyhole to see Sasuke taking my great-grandmother's necklace!_

"_Why the little…" I said under my breath, but quickly came up with a way to use this to my advantage…Sasuke was up for a rude awakening tomorrow…muahahahaha!!!_

_Sasuke jumped off the ledge and I started plotting…_

End Recap

The next morning, I prepared myself for the ultimate revenge plan! It was going to be awesome!

My kunai pouch had some extra items in it today: Eye drops, disposable camera, tissue, and knockout gas.

(You'll see what its for soon enough!!!)

I got dressed and headed out the door to Team 7's meeting place on the bridge, but I took a short cut into an alley not too far from there in order to set up my first plan of action.

I grabbed the eye drops out of my bag and made it look like I've been crying for a while…I even made my mascara run a little bit!

Then, I grabbed a tissue out and got it wet with eye drops and wiped a little mascara on it, then I crumpled it up. (Hey, it has to look authentic, right?)

I slowly made my way to the bridge, pretending to cry and staring at the ground.

"Ohayo, Sakura." Said the smirking Uchiha. I knew what he was doing, and I had to counter it.

"hmm…" I said, eyes still glued to the ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked, still smirking. He knew what was "wrong" with me already, but he has to ask so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Some baka stole my great-grandmothers emerald necklace…it has been in my family forever, passed down through generations of Haruno women. I was next in line for the necklace and was supposed to give it to my daughter later on…but now this happens, and my great-grandma is probably turning over in her grave right now!" I faked sobbed a little to emphasize my story.

"Hey Teme! Ohayo Sakura-chaan!" screamed Naruto.

"OY! Sakura, why are you crying?"

"Her necklace got stolen." Said Sasuke. He was the one who stole it in the first place, but I can't let him know right this second…

Inner Sakura: "MUAHAHAHAHA!! He's gonna pay BIG TIME!!!"

"That's to bad, dattebayo…"

"It's Ok, I probably won't see it again, but at least I know that whoever stole it is gonna get proper punishment." I smiled a small smile at Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes grew wider that ever after I said that.

"What do you mean? You think someone's going to catch the thief?" He said, mildly interested.

"Well, there's a reason that I got it straight from my grandmother…If any man outside of the Haruno family is to touch the necklace, even slightly, he will die within 5 days." Sasuke jerked his head up to hear the rest of the story, a slight hint of fear could be found in the way he was looking at me. "The necklace was said to be cursed with my great-grandmothers chakra after her husband left her, so now if any boy touches even the string, her chakra runs through their veins like poison." I said, making sure to stare at the ground with a serious tone in my voice.

Of course the whole thing is made-up so that Sasuke would be scared out of his mind, and it was working! I could see him shaking a little, just staring at me like I was some kind of monster who was about to kill him.

"R-really?..." he said

"Yeah, and the chakra amount is so small, that it is undetectable to any eye, including the sharingan and byakugan. I did a few tests to see if the rumors about it were true, and…well…let's just say I was really careful to hide the necklace when I was wearing it…"

Sasuke gulped and put a hand on his forehead, looking like he was about to faint…

"Sasuke…are you alright? You don't look so good…" I walked up to him and pretended to check his fever, but he smacked my hand away.

"Go Away."

"No." I said sternly, "Tell me what's wrong and I can heal it for you"

Sasuke mumbled something I couldn't quite understand.

"What was that? I didn't catch it…"

"MfIDidgrkit"

"Um…can you speak a little louder please?" I asked.

"I DID IT, OK?!? I TOOK THE FUCKIN NECKLACE! HAPPY NOW?!" he yelled, shaking and staring at the ground.

"WHA! SASUKE"S GONNA DIE, DATTEBAYO! HE TOUCHED THE CURSED NECKLACE! WHAAAH!!! POOR SASUKE-TEME!!!" screamed Naruto, running in circles with his hands in the air, tears running down his face…

poof

Kakasi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke like he always does.

"Sorry I'm Late, I had to help Gaara put on his eyeliner and…" Once again, the white-haired jounin was cut off when I screamed…

"YOU stole my necklace?! I should kill you here and now, but why don't I just sit back and watch the curse take effect, right!?"

Kakashi didn't need to ask what was going on, he pretty much pieced together everything from me yelling at Sasuke and Naruto screaming that Sasuke was going to die from the "cursed" necklace.

Inner Sakura was laughing hysterically at the whole thing!

"I should just LET you die!" I screamed, putting an emphasis on the 'LET', hoping he would notice.

"Wait a minute, LET?" BINGO! Operation Payback was coming along nicely!

"Yes, LET. Or are you deaf as well as devious?!"

"So you have a cure?" he asked nervously.

"Being a Medical ninja, I do have an antidote for the chakra poison, but why the hell would I give it to a thief like you?!" I yelled.

"PLEASE! SAKURA? I'll do anything, you name it." He said, placing both of his hands on my shoulders, shaking me violently.

Inner Me: 'Perfect! Our plan is working! SHANNARO!'

"Okay, I can't give you the antidote unless my great-grandmothers chakra accepts yours."

"How do I do that?" he asked, unsure of where I was going with this.

"Simple: you have to love a Haruno." I said, my face so serious looking and stern that Sasuke backed up in shock at what I just said.

'I have to love a Haruno!?' he thought, 'but she's the only one I know!' strange thoughts were racing through Sasuke's head and he was so busy thinking, that I took out my disposable camera and took a quick picture! LOL!

"So…I…and you…and we…" he blabbered.

"Yes." I rolled my eyes.

"But how? What counts?" he said, obviously trying to find a loophole.

"I'm not sure, you're the second guy ever in history to touch the necklace, so you we will have to find out by running tests over at my house." I said. " I can determine if the poison has grown or shrunk in amount and when it reaches 3 of your chakra, I can give you the antidote, but it will be a long process, you will have to be knocked out." I said, staring at the floor. My acting was REALLY good. Thank GOD for those drama classes with Tenten and Ino!

"Fine." He muttered, but loud enough that I could here it. Satisfied with his answer, I walked over to Naruto, who was still crying over Sasuke and didn't here that I had a cure. I had to slap him hard to get him to realize Sasuke was going to be ok.

"YEAH! SASUKE"S GONNA LIVE!" he got up from his fetal position and glomped me.

Inner me: 'GET THE FUCK OFF YOU BAKA!'

"Ok, Sasuke, meet me at my apartment tomorrow, an hour before training. We'll figure something out there."

Kakashi just stared at us.

'Lies. All lies. But, you have to admit, she's a genius for coming up with that one!' thought their perverted sensei.

"Training is cancelled. Have fun!" and with that, the jounin left in a cloud of smoke.

I pushed Naruto off of me and walked over to Sasuke, writing down my apartment address on a slip of paper I had in my pack.

"Here's my address. And don't do anything that'll make me change my mind, K!?"

I handed him a piece of paper, glared at him, and left.

Phase 1 complete.

On to Phase 2…


	3. Chapter 3

Pranks Galore Part 3!

Sakura's POV

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (no matter how much I dream…)

Last Time:

Kakashi just stared at us.

'Lies. All lies. But, you have to admit, she's a genius for coming up with that one!' thought their perverted sensei.

"Training is cancelled. Have fun!" and with that, the jounin left in a cloud of smoke.

I pushed Naruto off of me and walked over to Sasuke, writing down my apartment address on a slip of paper I had in my pack.

"Here's my address. And don't do anything that'll make me change my mind, K!?"

I handed him a piece of paper, glared at him, and left.

Phase 1 complete.

On to Phase 2…

End Recap

(Normal POV)

After the team meeting, Sasuke sluggishly made his way to the Hokage's office.

"POISON Chakra?? HAH! There's no such thing!" Tsunade laughed at Sasuke's face. It looked like he just got punked! (Which he kind of did!)

"What do you mean, 'no such thing'?" He asked nervously.

"I mean, there IS a way for foreign chakra to get into your system, put it will not act as poison. Sakura got you GOOD!" Tsunade was rolling on the floor from laughing so much!

Sasuke was dumbfounded.

"She also said that I had to love a Haruno in order for the 'antidote' to work…"

"Well, then. Go along with it! See what she's planning, and FAKE love her! Then, come up with a plan to counter it! K?"

"Alright." And with that, Sasuke sprinted out of her window and met up at Sakura's house.

Ding-Dong!

He rang the doorbell to the apartment.

(Back to Sakura's POV)

"Just a minute!" I called out to whoever was at the door.

Unfortunately, I was half naked in my room because I WAS going to take a nice long, bath. Why do some people have such bad timing?

I changed as quick as I could and ran to the door. Surprised to see Sasuke standing right there!

"Umm, I told you to meet me here tomorrow, right?" I asked, wondering what might have brought the Uchiha over here.

"You did. I, uh, came to return your necklace." He said, then reached into his pocket and took out the emerald cross and handed it over to me.

"Thanks…Um, do you…want to come in?"

Sasuke jerked his head up at the sudden question and nodded. I led him into my living room and told him to wait while I get some water.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and looked around the room. The walls in my apartment were white with a light pink stripe following around the middle of the room. The floors were carpeted a creamy, sand color, and in the corner there was a small sakura blossom. He seemed to like that it wasn't hot pink, (what idiot came up with hot pink paint!?) and all of the pictures in the room were of friends and missions we did in the past.

I handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"When do you want to start…you know…that, thing?" I asked nervously. He knew what I meant: the 'you need to love a Haruno' part of the deal.

Sasuke seemed a little bit taken back of what I just said, and he started to stare at the ground, probably trying to think of a answer.

I expected him to just stay that way for a while, so I looked up at the ceiling, waiting for him to give some sort of answer, but apparently that wasn't what I was going to get…

Sasuke put his hand on my chin and brought my eyes level to his and held it there. His grip was strong, I couldn't look away. Sasuke kept our eyes locked for a long time without saying a word. I was afraid he would activate his sharingan in order to see if I was lying about the whole thing, but instead he leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine. My eyes were wide with shock, but I couldn't move! I was frozen. His lips were so soft…this was actually my first kiss! He held it there for what seemed like an eternity. Then Sasuke broke the kiss and stared at me again. His face was expressionless and blank. I knew my cheeks were a bright red right now!

'Crap, he's going to make fun of me and tell me I am the same as I was when I was 12!' Inner Sakura was running about in my head, screaming possible insults that he could say, but…nothing happened.

Sasuke got up off the couch and headed for the door. I didn't move from that spot, I didn't even watch him walk away…

He opened the door and left without another word.

My fingers traced the outline of my lips where Sasuke kissed me.

'OMGOMGOMG!!! I can't believe he did that!!!' Inner Sakura was jumping up and down.

"Sasuke…" I fell onto the couch and stared up at the ceiling, the kiss replaying itself over and over in my head.

I soon fell asleep on the couch and tried to remember my plan for revenge,but something was bugging me.

I loved him.

I still loved him.

I still like the Ice Prince: Sasuke.

(Sasuke's POV)

Perfect! I have to make sure that she is completely infatuated with me again, then…what?

Damn it! What do I do now?!?!

My fingers reached my lips when I recalled what I just did. It was my first kiss, even if it was acting…or not…AACK! Damn these fucking hormones!! I. DO. NOT. LIKE. HER.

'yes you do, and you know it!' taunted inner Sasuke.

'Shut up, I don't.'

'yes you do! Then why did you hold the kiss for so long? HMM?!? Admit it! You loved how soft her lips were against your own, how warm to the touch she was, how beautiful she looks when she blushes…'

'I said shut the fuck up you bastard.' Crap. I was arguing with myself.

Was I in love with Sakura? The girl who used to have a crush on him, the one who tried so hard to stop me from going to that idiot Orochimaru, the one who he angered every. Single. Day.

"I…"

'say it!' screamed inner me

'no. I need to think first.'

'whatever, ice cube!'

Thankfully, inner me didn't show up very much.

(Tsunade's POV)

Sitting in my office. Only one thing was keeping me awake: my little love plan. HAHA! Sasuke and Sakura WILL be together. I mean, C'mon!! they look so cute together!

Sasuke will realize he loves her and Sakura will love him back! It's foolproof!

(Sakura's POV)

I awoke the next morning, preparing what I had in store for Sasuke.

"I can't let him ruin my revenge. He's probably on to me anyway…"

On my desk was: knockout gas, A little 'gunk' to put in his drink to make him VERY emotional, and hair clippers.

Ohh, he was SO gonna pay!

My mind drifted back to the kiss the other day.

"Dammit! Get out of my head!"

Just then the doorbell rang. Sasuke was here. I quickly hid the hair clippers in the drawer and ran to get the door.

'OHAYO SAKURA-CHAAN!!"

"Naruto!? What the hell are you doing here?" I screamed at the hyperactive blonde ninja.

" I wanted to see what happens!"

"Why don't you go and get ramen with Hinata."

"Why Hinata?" he asked, completely oblivious.

"Because she has liked you forever, dobe." Sasuke said, walking up the stairs with his hands in his jeans pockets.

"WHAAAT!!??" Naruto said, and ran off to go invite Hinata to go to Ichiraku, probably going to ask her straightforward if she like him or not. And if all goes like I predict, Hinata will probably faint.

I just stared in awe at how fast he was running toward the Hyuuga estate, then Sasuke spoke:

"Shouldn't we get started?" he asked blankly. He was staring at me with those pure, black, gorgeous (emotionless) eyes of his.

"Um…yeah. Come on in." I said nervously, I was still thinking about that stupid kiss he gave me…

"Sakura?"

"What…Huh?" he woke me from my obvious daze, "Sorry, umm…the equipment is in my bedroom. Follow me."

I led him into my room, which was painted white like the rest of the apartment, but with light pink curtains, a black bed with hot pink sheets and red pillows, and a dresser. Nothing too girly.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked around.

"First, we need to check the percentage of foreign chakra in your system. You need to take your shirt off and lay down on the bed."

Sasuke just stared at me with a 'HUH?' expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to rape you or anything, I just need to see what I'm doing, I can't do that with your shirt in the way."

He shrugged and took off his black t-shirt and laid down on my bed.

I placed my hands over his chest and my palms turned a light green with chakra. I just held them there, pretending of course!

After about 2 minutes, I stopped.

"Ok, Sasuke…you have about 6.4 of foreign chakra, so we don't have much work to do…" That sounded like a good lie to me!

"Good." He said, then he got up, without bothering to put his shirt back on, and grabbed my hands and pulled me into a kiss. But it was different from the first time he kissed me, this time it had more force to it, but I kissed back anyway. Noticing this, Sasuke gently traced my lower lip with his tongue. I opened a little and he explored my mouth. We stood there kissing for a long time, then, I broke the kiss. And stared at him, confused and happy but, incomplete…

"Um, do you want something to drink?" I asked. I HAD to focus on the plan. I am a ninja and I can't let my guard down even with friends, and especially with Sasuke.

He nodded and I ran into the kitchen, reaching into my pocket with the 'gunk' in it. Thankfully, Tsunade made it, making it untraceable to any ninja untrained in medical ninjutsu.

I pored it into a glass of cherry Kool-Aid (and yes they have Kool-Aid because I SAY SO!) and I poured myself a glass and walked back to the room where he was waiting for me…


	4. Chapter 4

Pranks Galore Part 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Isn't that right Akamaru?

Akamaru: "Arf, Arf!"

…I broke the kiss. And stared at him, confused and happy but, incomplete…

"Um, do you want something to drink?" I asked. I HAD to focus on the plan. I am a ninja and I can't let my guard down even with friends, and especially with Sasuke.

He nodded and I ran into the kitchen, reaching into my pocket with the 'gunk' in it. Thankfully, Tsunade made it, making it untraceable to any ninja untrained in medical ninjutsu.

I pored it into a glass of cherry Kool-Aid and I poured myself a glass and walked back to the room where he was waiting for me…

When I walked back into the room, Sasuke was sitting on the bed with the team picture we took 4 years ago. The picture had me, Naruto, a VERY annoyed Sasuke, and a (smiling?) Kakashi-sensei.

"When we took this picture, I didn't really want to…but I guess I'm glad I did…" Sasuke got up off the bed and placed the photo back on top of my dresser, then walked over to me as I handed him the drink.

The powder that I put in it is a special kind of truth serum, made from various herbs and chemicals mixed together. The serum is supposed to make you realize your true emotions and also give the urge to tell someone about them…unfortunately…it wasn't complete. The serum would wear-off in only an hour.

Sasuke graciously accepted the drink and took small sips, apparently cautious to see if I was still mad at him, but…I didn't even know if I was still mad or not…but it couldn't hurt to have some fun!

"Okay, Sasuke," I said to him, making sure to say it BEFORE he finishes the drink… "We have to be on the lookout for any serious symptoms from the chakra. I'm not exactly sure what will happen, but it will be somewhere between being extremely emotional or depressed for short periods of time…" I casually sipped my Kool-Aid, turning my lips a bright red.

Sasuke stared at me with his eyebrow raised, almost making me think he suspected something… ok…calm down, I just want a little revenge and that's it. He WASN'T going to find out.

We stood in silence as we both sipped at the ice cold drink.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand flew to his forehead. He wobbled a little bit, and then sat down on the bed.

The serum was taking effect…ALREADY? Wow…that was quick!

"Sorry, I swallowed an ice cube, got a brain freeze." He said.

"WHA?"

I fell to the ground in a very anime fashion.

I got up quickly because Sasuke was staring at me like I was on crack.

For some weird reason, I thought of the day we tried to get Kakashi-sensei's mask off, but in the end all we found out was that he had ANOTHER mask on underneath.

Then, all of a sudden…I burst out laughing. I couldn't control myself and soon I was rolling on the floor!

"HAHA!...I'm…ha!...sorry, Sasuke…hahaha!!" I was laughing hysterically. Sasuke looked at me, probably thinking I was insane or something!

Then it hit me.

"I mixed up the drinks! I took the one with Tsunade's serum in it! ... Oh fucking crap."

After realizing that I had said it out loud, I quickly covered my mouth with both of my hands and got up off the floor. I turned to leave and escape the madness until a certain Uchiha grabbed my arm and pulled me on to the bed with him right above me. He gave me a questioning look.

'SHIT!!' Inner Sakura screamed, 'WERE BUSTED!'

"What. Serum." He said, his dark eyes piercing mine. Unfortunately since the serum made you tell the truth, I was screwed. Especially since his hand were gripping my wrists above my head, preventing me from hiding my mouth…

"I put a serum in your drink to make you tell me the truth and for you to be all emotional and stuff, but I mixed up the drinks so I got the serum instead and now I can't tell any lies for about an hour." I took a nice LONG breath after that. (I said everything without taking a break, so…yeah.)

"REEEEAAALYYY???" he said in a very sarcastic voice.

"Oh shit…"

"Yep." He said smirking slightly.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!' screamed inner me.

"Why did you try to drug my drink?"

"Because when you took my necklace, I was watching through the keyhole in the bathroom door. I then came up with a plan to make you regret what you did and then you believed me and after that I was going to knock you out and shave your head."

"You were?" he asked, astonished that I came up with such a plan for revenge, and the fact that I actually saw him take the necklace.

I just nodded.

He got up off of me and instead sat down next to me.

"Why did you say that I had to love a Haruno then, if you were going to get revenge…"

"It, was the only thing that popped into my head and I didn't think you would fall for it."

"Why did you kiss me back?…" he asked nervously.

"At first it was to fool you in the plan…"

"At first?"

"Yeah…"

"Tell me what happened after you decided it wasn't for revenge." He ordered.

"I felt like I was 12 again, and I realized that I still liked you." I sat up next to him and stared at the floor, realizing that I probably sounded really cliché right about now…

Sasuke was silent. 

"I'm sorry."

I got up to leave but Sasuke pulled me back down next to him.

"Not as much as I am…"

"Wha…"

"I knew you were tricking me the whole time. Tsunade told me to take the necklace, and then when I asked her about poison chakra, she laughed and told me there's no such thing. After that, I was going to pretend like I was still oblivious."

"Tsunade, huh…"

Somewhere in the Hokage's Office, Tsunade sneezed

I clenched my fists in anger at my lazy ass sensei. She probably made a bet with someone and tried to set us up!

"But, I couldn't go through with it."

"But…you're always trying to get me mad, so why stop now?" I asked, wondering where my heartless bastard of a friend went. He was acting as though, he DID take the serum. (But that was unlikely…)

"No reason…I gotta go…" Sasuke got up and left. I didn't have the heart to stop him. It was too awkward already…besides, what could I say that wouldn't make it any more awkward than it already was?

The next day at the training grounds, Sasuke didn't speak and neither did I.

And EVERYONE noticed.

"BAKA! Say something dammit!" Naruto screamed in Sasuke's face.

"Back off, Dead-Last." He said coldly.

"TEME!" he screamed whilst placing Sasuke in a very tight headlock.

"Get off of me before I kick your ass over to Akatsuki!" Sasuke's threat seemed to make it clear to Naruto that it wasn't a good idea to piss off an Uchiha.

Naruto cringed at the thought of having saved Gaara from them 2 years ago. And he was pretty sure no one else knew about the life transfer jutsu enough to do it or even attempt it on the Kyuubi Jinchuriiki. He jumped off and ran behind me for shelter as he stuck his tongue out at Sasuke.

POOF

"Sorry I'm Late, but a black cat crossed my path and…"

"LIAR!" screamed the hyperactive blonde.

"Sigh…Well, I have to work with Naruto on his Rasen-Shuriken, Sasuke, Sakura, you two can spar." Kakashi grabbed Naruto's hand and brought him down to the Forest of Death for training, leaving me alone with a VERY pissed-off Uchiha Sasuke.

The two shinobi made their way over to team 7's training grounds.

"Long range or close combat?" he said coldly.

"Close." I responded, giving him the same death glare I used to give Ino.

He smirked and withdrew his chidori blade, and sliced through my bunshin. I ran up behind him, my fist full of chakra, but he dodged and I ended up hitting a tree instead. The tree trunk smashed into nothing more that toothpick sized shards.

"Shit…" I mumbled.

'If all else fails, I have a backup plan!' Said Inner Sakura.

I used more of Tsunade's 'GUNK' and placed it in a smoke bomb form. But this time, I had a small pill ready that would immediately cancel it out if I inhaled some.

Sasuke used Katon, but I used a Kawarimi no Jutsu, making the log turn to ashes from the giant ball of flames.

Soon after, we were engaging in hand-to-hand combat, using intricate punches and kicks, each one being blocked by the other.

We kept at the fight for about another 5 minutes, when Sasuke landed a punch in my stomach and sent me flying back into a tree…but he wasn't done.

He pinned me to the tree using kunai around the edges of my clothes, then he pressed his body up to mine, preventing me from any escape.

'NOW"S OUR CHANCE!' screamed Inner Sakura

I swallowed the pill that I hidden in my mouth and released the gas hidden in my glove. Sasuke dropped to the ground, having inhaled some of the serum.

'SHANNARO! WE GOT HIM!' screamed Inner me

"Sa…ku…ra…" he mumbled before passing out.

"Maybe the smoke is stronger that the average dose… Oh well!" I shrugged and lifted Sasuke up off the ground and propped him up against a tree trunk.

"Sasuke. Wake up!" I tapped his cheek lightly; he blinked groggily and sat up straight.

"What was that?" he asked.

"The same serum I accidentally swallowed yesterday put into a smoke bomb form."

"NANI!?!?!?!" He screamed and jumped off the ground and grabbed my arm, then flung me into the tree, his hands in a death grip around my wrists.

"I see it's already working!" I smirked.

"Shut. Up." He growled through clenched teeth.

"Okay." I still smiled. He looked confused.

"Why aren't you affected by the serum?" he asked; a quizzical look on his face.

"I had an antidote." I said a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Give it to me."

"Hmm…NOPE!" I beamed.

"Why not?" he asked, pressing his abdomen up against me, I almost got cut off from air when he did this. Well, he IS strong!

"Revenge." I put it simply.

Our Faces were inches away, eyes locked in a staring contest. Mine were mischievous and his were full of anger.

Sasuke stayed silent.

"What does Tsunade have to do with us?" I asked bluntly.

"She gave me all of my idea's for revenge and told me to take the necklace, then to fake love you and go with the plan you had in order to trick you later."

'Damn this stupid serum!' he thought

"Really. Well, I guess we'll have to get Tsunade then, now wont we?" I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Huh?" He obviously didn't get what Tsunade was planning.

"She's trying to set us up! Jeez! I swear, sometimes you can be as clueless as Naruto…"

"Don't put me in the same category as that dobe Kyuubi Vessel!" His death grip tightened.

"Fine! Just follow my lead…" I whispered the plan into Sasuke's ear, he grinned malevolently and we started to put our devious little plan into action…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, do not, own Naruto…NARUTO OWNS ME!!!

Wow. This is probably the longest chapter ever.

Yay! Ok, SORRY for not updating very quickly! I'm in high school so I have TONS of HW. Gomenasai!

Tonikaku…enjoy!

…"She's trying to set us up! Jeez! I swear, sometimes you can be as clueless as Naruto…"

"Don't put me in the same category as that dobe Kyuubi Vessel!" His death grip tightened.

"Fine! Just follow my lead…" I whispered the plan into Sasuke's ear, he grinned malevolently and we started to put our devious little plan into action…

After explaining a very long, complicated, and evil plan worthy of Akatsuki, Sasuke finally left my house as I went to take a shower, dying my jet black hair back to its light pink shade. (About time!) Although since I WAS trying to dye pink on black it came out more of a red color…I used about four bottles of hair dye just to get it back to my original color! Kami! I swear, sometimes it sucks to have pink hair…

The Next Day, Sasuke and I were on our way to the training grounds, I was walking with a HUGE smile on my face, this plan was going to be good!

Sasuke had his hands in his pockets as usual… but I know he was thinking the same thing I was:

Tsunade was going to pay.

Phase one, begin.

Today, we were supposed to do training in pairs, me and Naruto, and Kakashi and Sasuke.

My job, was to get Naruto in on the plan also, while Sasuke's job was to distract Kakashi from any suspicion.

"Alright, Dattebayo! Lets get to sparring!" screamed the hyperactive blonde.

-sigh- "Naruto, I need to tell you something…follow me"

"Huh? Alright Sakura-chan…"

I led him to a clearing in the trees, out of earshot from Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Listen close and stay quiet."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"OK, me and Sasuke are going to pull a little prank on the Godaime, and we need your help." I said.

"WHAT?! Why do you...mrfstumrrgrkamna…" my hand was clasped tightly his mouth, dammit! Why does he have to be the loudest ninja in Konoha?

"SHH!!!" I put a finger to my lips.

Naruto just nodded again.

I let my hand slide off his mouth and listened to him.

"Why do you want to prank granny Tsunade?

"We have our reasons…" Its better if he didn't know anyway, he might just blab it to everyone later…

"Fine, don't tell me! What do you want me to do then?" he asked.

" I need you to go to the Hokage's office and get Shizune out. When she is at least 500 yards away, send one of your toads to Sasuke. We need her to be away from the Hokage's office for at least 2 hours. I don't care what you do or how you do it, but it has to be done, got it?"

Naruto suddenly got out a piece of paper and started to write down every word I was telling him.

I sweat-dropped.

"YOSH! I'm on it! When do you want me to start?"

Ugh, I just had a Rock Lee relapse…

"Uh…around 1:30, can you handle it?"

"Only if there is ramen involved!"

"-sigh-FINE. I will treat you to ramen if you can pull this off."

Naruto gave me his signature grin and raced off to start his new 'mission',

After their little 'Training' session, Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Hokage's office.

"Shizune nee-chan?!!?!"

"Ugh, What is it Naruto? Tsunade-sama is in a meeting right now so…"

"NO! I need to talk to you!" he screamed.

"Huh? Umm…OK. What do you need?" Shizune asked cautiously.

'If I know Naruto, it's probably got something to do with ramen…' she thought.

"I need your help finding my wallet, it's in the shape of a frog and I call it Gama-chan! It's light green and there's a lot of money in it so I REALLY need to get it back. I think I left it in The Forest of Death when Sakura knocked me in there, so can you help me? PLEEEEEEAAAASSSEEE???!!!"

Naruto gave Shizune a pair of adorable, puppy dog eyes.

Shizune just rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"YAY! Arigatou nee-chan!" Naruto glomped Shizune and they both fell to the floor.

"Naruto?"

"Hmm? Nani?"

"Get off of me."

"OH! Hehehe!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly as he got up off the medical ninja.

In the Forest…

"Naruto, are you sure you lost it here?" she screamed.

"Yup! Very sure!" Naruto turned around, but tripped on a tree branch

"Ahh!!!...-Squish-" Naruto landed face first into…dog shit.

"AHH!!! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!" he screamed.

"Naruto, get up and go find a river to wash your face in." Shizune said.

"Good Idea Onechan!" he jumped up from his squat of shame, "I need to GO anyway…if you know what I mean!" Naruto ran behind a bush and Shizune sweat-dropped (again).

"Kuchiose-no-jutsu!' he whispered.

One of his smaller frogs came out. Unfortunately, it was the chubby one who was pretty clumsy…

"Yo!"

"Uhh…ok" Naruto stared at the frog with a 'why-did-it-have-to-be-you' kind of look…

"Go to Sasuke and tell him that I have Shizune in the Forest of death. Hurry!"

"Wakata." Then the frog jumped off to deliver the message.

Meanwhile…at Sakura's house…

"Okay. We've reviewed the plan, made a map of Konoha, and marked down all bars, liquor stores, and various strip clubs. We also have the boys in place, ready on cue…" I said, reviewing our progress with the revenge plan… " Now we just have to…mrflgrstugnnn!!!!" I suddenly was cut off when Naruto's frog jumped off the window sill and into my open mouth!

'GROSSGROSSGROSS!!! EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!' screamed inner Sakura.

-phtooey!-

I spit the frog out, but it landed on Sasuke's face…oops!

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed, wiping his face off with his sleeve.

"GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI!" I screamed.

"Calm down." He said bluntly.

"Ah…hehehe." I laughed shyly, rubbing the back of my head sheepishly. But Sasuke grabbed my hand from the back of my head and brought it down.

"Don't do that, you look like Naruto." He said, staring me down with those gorgeous pure black eyes.

"Right," I said, turning to look at the frog. I just glared at it for a minute.

"Is Naruto with Shizune?"

"YUP! He is in the Forest of Death right now!" he mumbled happily.

"Ok, we have one hour. Let's go." I said, looking at Sasuke. He just nodded, then we both jumped out of the window, pumping chakra into our feet, ready to start phase two.

Sasuke went to every single bar and liquor store while I snuck into Tsunade's secret stash room. The Godaime wasn't about to get any sake anytime soon! The bartenders and shop owners were to put away any form of sake or drink that Tsunade liked. Then, when she finally finds the ONE place we set up to get sake, she will have one hell of a surprise waiting for her! The owners did as they were told, which actually shocked Sasuke that they actually agreed, (I know all of the owners from running errands for the Hokage to get more sake for her, so they knew me pretty well!) so when Tsunade-sama sends me to get her daily sake bottle, there won't be any!!!

It is the perfect plan!

"Alright! Phase two, complete!" I said happily, then sat down on a park bench nearby and enjoyed the light breezes that were coming through Konoha. Sasuke sat next to me and just stared off into space. It was so peaceful! That is, until Sai showed up…

"Hey Hag!, what's up cockatoo head?" he said happily. Sasuke and I winced at the stupid nicknames he had given us. Although, the cockatoo idea was funny! Inner Sakura was ROFL-ing.

I resisted the urge to knock him over into Suna and let them deal with him, but Sasuke stepped in front of me.

"Shut up, mini-me." He said. Sai actually showed an expression of anger then, he hates it when people refer to him as Sasuke's replacement.

'WHOA.' Inner Sakura stated.

"Sasuke…you…" I was at loss for words. He stood up for me…

"It's ok. Let's go get ready." He said, slowly turning away from Sai, who had a very confused and angry look on his face.

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the Hokage's office.

"Sasuke…what are you doing? We need to set up first remember?"

"Were going a little ahead of schedule." He said bluntly.

"Fine," I said, "but you need to go and get Jiraiya ready." I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp and heading up the stairs to start Phase 3, leaving Sasuke with the perverted Sannin.

-Knock, knock- I tapped on the door.

"Come!" she yelled, apparently waking up from a nap, because when I opened up the door, she had a string of drool connecting her to her desk and her bangs made marks on her forehead.

"Oh, Sakura. I was wondering when you'd get here." She said. I'm not sure, but did her eyes just sparkle with curiosity?

"Sorry, Tsunade-sama…I was held up with Sasuke."

"REALLY?" she said, leaning forward on her desk, knocking off various piles of unfinished paperwork.

"Uhh…yeah." I said, trying not to laugh. She was falling for it!

"How is he? I mean, after what happened…" she said.

"I got him back, but it's probably gonna start up again soon. You know he hates me, right?" I said, not showing any hint of interest.

"Yeah, well…I heard that he's starting to warm up to you." She said slyly.

"Well, true or not, I think I'm going to see if Sai is interested in a date later. I need to get over Sasuke anyway…" I said, staring at the ground and hiding my smirk.

Tsunade sweat-dropped.

'WTF?! When did hell freeze over?! Since when did Sakura take an interest in Sai????' lots of curious questions ran through Tsunade's mind, but in the end, she decided on one thing…

"I need some sake…"

My head shot up from the floor like a Kunai to a moving target.

"I'll go get it." I said, and before she had time to object, I was out the door heading for Tsunade's (empty) sake storage closet. I "looked" around at the empty place for about 5 minutes, then decided to go back.

"Finally, I was…. Uhh…Sakura…"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" I asked.

"Where is the sake?" she asked cautiously.

"You're all out…" I said slowly…

"NANI?!? How can we be out?"

I just shrugged.

"Then go out to the store and buy some again," she said, rubbing her temple between her thumbs.

"Hai." I jumped out of the open window, and made my way over to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha complex.

I got there pretty fast, around 2 minutes actually….

-Knock, knock-

I lightly tapped the door.

"It's open." He said coolly. He didn't bother getting up from the couch, he already knew who it was.

"Konichiwa!" I said happily, and pounced on his stomach so that our faces were only inches apart.

"Get off."

"Hmmm…let me think…" I said playfully, twirling a strand of his raven hair between my fingers. "…No."

Sasuke showed no apparent emotion, but I didn't care. I knew him all too well to fall for his attitude.

I leaned down, millimeters from his lips, and held it there. I could feel his muscled tighten slightly, but being the ice cube that he is, he managed to hide it a millisecond later.

I smirked when I felt this happen. I was a medical shinobi, that sort of thing wasn't easy to hide from me!

I lightly brushed by lips against his, lingering there for a moment before sliding off of a very confused Sasuke.

"Tsunade fell for it. I need at least 10 minutes before going back to tell her what needs to be said, and sending her _there_." I said, walking to the other side of the room and sitting across from Sasuke.

Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position and just stared at me.

"…"

"…"

"What?'

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Damn it! Stop staring at me!"

"Hmmm…let me think…no.," he said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What, you couldn't think of anything original?" I teased, sticking my tongue out.

I was caught off guard a second later, pinned to the ground with my wrists above my head, waiting for him to make his next move...


	6. Chapter 6

6th Part up! Enjoy!

WARNING: EXTREME RANDOMNESS

Newbie-otaku: Sasuke, disclaimer please!

Sasuke: Why?

Newbie-otaku: Because this story is about you and Sakura, and I said so!  
Sasuke: So?

Newbie-otaku: And if you don't, I will post up the embarrassing picture of you at the Hyuuga's Christmas Party…  
Sasuke: 0.o … NOO!!

Newbie-otaku: Do it.

Sasuke: Newbie-otaku does not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Newbie-otaku: But I DO own an embarrassing picture of Sasuke!

Sasuke: mfrmmblemmble bitch mblmmbl

Newbie-otaku: What was that!? positions shuriken between fingers

Sasuke: chibi nothing…

Enjoy the fanfiction!

---

Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position and just stared at me.

"…"

"…"

"What?'

"Nothing."

"…"

"…"

"Damn it! Stop staring at me!"

"Hmmm…let me think…no.," he said smirking.

I just rolled my eyes.

"What, you couldn't think of anything original?" I teased, sticking my tongue out.

I was caught off guard a second later, pinned to the ground with my wrists above my head, waiting for him to make his next move...

---

"What the hell do you think your doing!?" I screamed.

"Wasting time."

"…"

"…"

"That's it?"

"Hn." Translation: yup.

"Are you just going to sit on me all day?"

"No."

Sasuke leaned down and breathed slowly on my neck, causing me to shiver at his touch.

Apparently, Sasuke noticed and smirked right by my ear.

Arrogant bastard…

---

Sasuke's POV

Damn, she's actually pretty sexy when she shivers like that. Maybe I'll have a little MORE fun…

I lick her ear shell lightly, and she makes this low, sexy moaning sound. GAWD! Why does she do this to me.

thinks about it while kissing her neck…

---

"Sa-su-ke…what…" I huff, god, what the fuck was going on here? He will so have to pay for this later!

"Hn." He smirked and walked away, leaving me lying on the floor thinking one thing:

'HUH?!'

I scrambled up onto my feet and fixed my hair and my wrinkled outfit.

"What the fuck was that for?!"

"Fun." He said simply. "Oh, you better not keep Tsunade waiting…" he said, then he sat on the bed, and watched as I clumsily got up off my ass and ran out the door.

Running toward the Hokage's Building, I didn't realize that a certain team was watching me with great interest.

---

Neji's POV:

'Tsunade threw her (giant) scroll at my head! And screaming something about "sake deprivation" and "where's SAKURA". I wonder what's going on…'

"Tenten"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what's going on?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh."

"…"

"YOSH! SAKURA IS IN TROUBLE! WE MUST SAVE HER FROM OUR VERY STRONG HOKAGE!!!"

Lee…I swear…you can be so stupid sometimes…

-BAM!-

"AHH! NEJI!!!"

Damn it Lee! Nice hit! Doing that godforsaken 'nice-guy' pose…hitting me in the face and making me land on Tenten…wait…since when are there two things beside my hea…….fuck.

-SMACK!-

"Neji! You pervert!"

"Komenasai!" I bowed, with a clear red hand mark across my face.

"NEJI! TENTEN! YOUR LOVE IS BLOOMING VERY BEAUTIFULLY!! I MUST DO THE SAME WITH MY BELOVED SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

Damn…I hate Mondays…

Aww…what the heck…it couldn't possibly get any worse than this right?

-chu-

I finally did it. I kissed Tenten…now to get ready to defend myself from an arsenal filled with a variety of deadly weapons…

"…"

"Tenten…"

"uhhh…" Tenten's eyes were swirly and dizzy to look at.

"…"

"…"

-THUP-

Damn, Tenten is strong! But wha…

"Payback Hyuuga." She said smirking.

we interrupt this description of Tenten making out with Neji for a brief message from Gai-sensei

"YOSH! PRACTICE SAFE SEX MY YOUTHFULL TEAM!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

-cue sunset, tears and manly hugs of 'youthfulness'

and now back to Sakura

-Sakura's POV-

I shoved the giant doors aside, panting from running so fast. Damn! That stupid baka Uchiha!!!! He will sooooo pay…

'MUAHAHAHAHA!!!' screamed inner Sakura. She was grinning evilly and rubbing her hands together…it looked like she was putting on lotion or something…

-BANG- I thrust open the doors to her office, bracing myself for chibification and a giant angry Tsunade-shishou…

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG! I WAS WAITING FOREVER AND…uhh…umm…ah…Sakura…?"

"Umm…Nani?" what did she want now?...

"What is THAT?" she asked pointing to my neck.

I walked over to the full-length mirror and pulled my hair out of the way, only to reveal a VERY noticeable Hickey.

Damn.

'DAMN YOU UCHIHA! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!! SHANNARO!' Inner Sakura was punching a Sasuke doll in the groin.

"Kuso…" I muttered.

"Well…ANYway…WHER THE HELL IS MY SAKE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" She screamed and I was once again a chibi Sakura with a little sweat-drop plastered on the back of my head.

"Every store in Konoha is sold out of sake. But…"

"BUT WHAT???"

"There is ONE place…but…I'm not allowed. +21 only." I said, remembering what Sasuke and me had rehearsed.

Right now, Sasuke was getting Jiraya ready at my parent's bar. (A/N Yeah, OOC I know, but they own a bar now, got it?) I had to give him my cross necklace as proof for the membership of the club. It's not REALLY +21, but Tsunade has never been there because it opened up 2 years ago and the only way to apply is through the Internet, and old people don't know squat about today's technology!

"Tell. Me. NOW." She said through gritted teeth.

"It's called the Black Thorn, located 20 meters south of this building."

Tsunade was gone in a poof of smoke as I finished giving her the directions to the bar.

Man,…she REALLY wants that sake…

---

Tsunade's POV

"…20 meters south of this building."

Only 20 meters? Why haven't I heard of this bar before…oh well SAKE! SAKE! SAKEEE!!!!

-POOF-

Transportation jutsu, success!!

Wow! It's a NICE looking bar too! It's got tinted glass windows and a giant black rose wrapped around emerald green lettering…it seems familiar…Oh well! IN I GO!!!

---

Sasuke's POV

"Jiraya, are you ready yet?" That stupid hermit was taking too damn long! His hair is always a mess, why try to fix it NOW? Seriously, how does Naruto deal with this guy!?


	7. Chapter 7 END

Disclaimer:

Neji: Why did you bring me here?

Me: to tell my adoring fans the disclaimer!

Neji: Only if you make Gai-sensei shut up for the rest of his life.

Me: NOPE!

Neji: Why?

Me: It's fun to watch the great Hyuuga suffer:P

Neji: WTF?

Me: Do it or I will put in a Yaoi lemon of you and Lee!

Neji: 0o You wouldn't…

Me: OH. I WOULD.

Neji: newbie-otaku does NOT own Naruto or the song 'Baby got Back'.

Me: Very good, Neji! Have a cookie!

Neji: I hate sweets.

Me: Well too fucking bad! shoves cookie down Neji's throat

Neji: mmmrrrrrfffffff!!!!!!! flails arms in a failed attempt to swallow said cookie

Me: ENJOY THE FANFIC!

---

-previously in Prank's Galore:

"…20 meters south of this building."

Only 20 meters? Why haven't I heard of this bar before…oh well SAKE! SAKE! SAKEEE!!!!

-POOF-

Transportation jutsu, success!!

Wow! It's a NICE looking bar too! It's got tinted glass windows and a giant black rose wrapped around emerald green lettering…it seems familiar…Oh well! IN I GO!!!

---

-BAM!-

I slammed the door open and strutted in with 500 ryo in my hands.

But SOMETHING was wrong…AH!

"WHY THE HELL IS IT BITCH BLACK IN HERE!?"

-KA-CHUNK!- A bright spotlight lit up and was pointed IN MY EYES!

"FUCK! I'M BLIND!!!!!!"

"Welcome everyone, to the Black THORN!!!"

Screams of delight seemed to come from nowhere…WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON HERE!?!?!?!?!?

"Tonight's performance is in honor of none other than the godaime-hokage herself, Lady Tsunade!!!"

More screams. Wait…that voice sounds familiar…

"DJ! Music please!"

On came…oh GOD!

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupie

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!"

Jiraya came out from behind the curtains and started to take his shirt off!

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! MY BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!!! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!!! JIRAYA YOU PERVERT!!! YOUR GONNA BE SO DEAD WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH YOU!!"

I ran tot the door only to find it locked shut by chakra!

"LET ME OUT! THIS IS MUTINY! GET ME OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!!! SAKURAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

From behind the door I could hear laughter, 'Damn them all to hell for laughing at my pain!"

Meanwhile, Jiraya was still stripping, and out of nowhere, a pole came out and he started to dance.

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, We know al about you little matchmaking plan, were just returning the favor!"

"Sakura…"

"Hmm?"

"After this is over, your working for 100 hours straight at the hospital."

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-PANT, PANT-OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'serves her right!' screamed inner Tsunade.

---Sakura's POV---

'Damn. I'm gonna be sleep deprived for a whole 5 days! Guess I better start saving up money for all the coffee I'm gonna be needing…'

"Sakura?" Sasuke said, he was standing right next to me after getting Jiraya ready for our little plan, granted he DID have to put on the chakra seal on the door because I was depleted from when he straddled me to the floor! Bastard.

"What…" I was too tired to argue.

"Itachi is dead."

"Yes, SASUKE. I knew that. You gloated for 2 weeks about it."

"Do you remember?"

"What?"

"What I said,"

"When?"

"When we were forming team 7."

"Yeah. You wanted to kill your brother and avenge your clan in order to…OH! Wait WHAT!?!?!"

"Yeah."

"S-s-s-SERIOUSLY?!?!?!?"

"Hn."

"WHY?"

"We're old enough."

"SO!"

"so, I'm asking."

"HUH?"

I was completely lost. What was with this guy? Out of nowhere, he starts talking about restoring his clan! WTF!?

"You've been hanging around the dobe for too long."

Sasuke grabbed me by the waist and ran to the Uchiha estate, carrying me bridal style.

--Normal POV--

That Night, Tsunade beat up Jiraya, Naruto went on a date with Hinata, Neji and Tenten were still making out by the Hokage tower, Gai and Lee were running around town sleeping, and strange, erratic noises could be heard from the Uchiha compound. (A/N sorry for not inserting a lemon here, but I am too chicken. Use your imaginations.)

---Sakura's POV---

The sin shone brightly through the windows as I woke up after a LONG night of "fun" with my new boyfriend and 'Future Husband' who was sleeping right next to me.

However, Inner Sakura has the memory of an Elephant. (A/N An elephant never forgets. LOL!)

'HEY! We still haven't gotten him back for straddling us yesterday! MUST…HAVE…REVENGE!!!!!!!!'

Just then, I had a BRILLIANT IDEA!

5 hours later….Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura were walking through town to the training grounds, but Sasuke kept hearing laughter behind him…

He kept turning around to glare at the passerby and they immediately ceased, but there was nonstop laughter!

'Damn it! Is it THAT Obvious that were a couple now?' he discretely asked himself.

Finally, the two reached Team 7's meeting place.

Sakura and Sasuke took their places leaning up against the bridge railing, when Naruto showed up followed by Kakashi-sensei.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two lovebirds! I hope you had FUN last night!" He said through his mask.

"HUH? Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!!! REALLY?" Naruto was completely lost.

"Of COURSE! Just look on the back of Sasuke's pants to prove it!"

At this, Sasuke moved off the railing and sure enough, there on his ass, in bright pink permanent marker was "PROPERTY OF HARUNO SAKURA".

Naruto burst out laughing and Kakashi just chuckled before going back to reading his Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"Sakura…"

"YES? Sasuke-KUUN?!" she said in a singsong voice.

"Run."

And they lived (somewhat) happily ever after…until Sasuke saw what Sakura had done to the bathroom.

Can someone pass a paintbrush?

-------------------------------------The End------------------------------------


End file.
